The Darkest Powers Holiday Special
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Summary wouldn't fit here. :/ so I put it inside instead. I hope you like it! Please Read&Review!


**Summary: **7 years after the Reckoning. It's a holiday special! Lot's of fluff, presents, carols, cocoa, and last but not least...BABY LOVE! Yep that's right, baby love! And lots of it. Chloe&Derek's babies;Simon&Elyzibyth's kids;Tori&Nick's children; and Kit and his new wife Aimee's children! And if you didn't notice, Elyzibyth, Nick, Aimee, and all of the kids are created of my own imagination. Please Read&Review.

**The Kids **

**Chloe&Derek Souza: **Margret (Maggie) Victoria Souza-2

Abygail (Abii) Grayce Souza-2

Alec Simon Souza-3

**Simon&Elyzibyth (Elly) Bae: **Vyktoryya (Tory) Lilyan Bae-1

Chloe LeighAnne Bae-2

Derrick Christopher Bae-2

**Tori&Nick Ball: **Elizabeth (Liz) Chloe Ball- 18 months

Kimberlynn Hoppe Ball- 18 months {triplets}

Zachery Nicholas Ball- 18 months

**Kit&Aimee Bae: **Cecilia Alexandra Bae-6

Kaytlin (Kaytie) Piper Bae-3

Matthew Jordan Bae-4

**Chloe's POV: **"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree. You fill our hearts with gaiety." We all sang the last line of the song while gazing at our beautifully decorated evergreen.

"Okay everybody, it's time to read _A Christmas Carol_! So grab a cookie and a baby!" Kit told us before he started reading.

As my father-in-law read Charles Dickens's famous Christmas story, I took time to really look at my family. Kit's hair had begun to turn gray as had Aimee's; and Tori's normally long black hair had been chopped off into a very chic looking bob, as for Nick. He had began to gather worry lines on his forehead from his stressful job as a neuro surgeon. Simon and his family was as athletic as ever; he was the head coach for his son's-Derrick's-little league basketball team, Elly was Chloe and Tory' head cheerleading and softball coach. As for mine and Derek's family, we were living in a four bedroom, next door to both Simon and Tori's house, and only a block or two away from Kit and Aimee's house. Derek was one of the founders of the business him and Simon ran, I was the head prenatal nurse at the local hospital and the assistant coach of Maggie and Abii's cheerleading squad. We were all very satisfied and happy to be surrounded by family. Even my dad had met the kids but since we were in Connecticut and he was in New York, he didn't get to see them very often. But he sees them once a month when we all go visit.

"Okay everybody! It's time to open presents!" Aimee told us when Kit had finished the story. I think that the little ones were the most excited for the presents but I'm sure that Simon and Tori will just **love **what I got them. I got Simon a pointy wizard hat with stars and moons, a cloak to match, and lastly a pair of circular glasses like Harry Potter wears; and I got Tori a spidery witch costume. Both Simon and Tori were about to open their presents for me. Once they opened it they just stared with confused looks and looked at their siblings' present. I was waiting for the scolding which should occur in; five-four-three-two-one!

"Chloe!" both of them yelled in unison.

"Yes my darlings?" I answer them batting my eyelashes.

"What. The. F-" Simon and Tori started but Aimee interrupted them.

"Not, in front of the children please guys!"

"Yes Aimee." They said like a little kid who had just been caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"Thank you." Aimee said.

"Okay Chloe, Derek. It's your turn." Aimee told us.

"Aunt Cwoe! Uncle Dere-ick! Will you open ours first?" Our neice Chloe yelled.

"Sure baby." I told her before reaching down and grabbing mine and Derek's present's from Simon and Elly's family. They got me an emerald encrusted leather snap bracelet; and they got Derek a zip-up hoodie with a little wolf ears on the hood.

"Aw Derek your hoodie is so cute! Tori, Nick, Liz, Zach, Kimby we love our gifts. Don't we Dere?" I asked my husband.

"That's right, we love them." He told them with one of his rare smiles.

"I picked out yours awl by myselp Uncle Dere-ick!" Chloe announced proudly.

"Well I love it. C'mere." Derek said beckoning baby Chloe to him for a hug.

"Waaaaaaa!" I heard my baby girls crying and I looked at the clock. It read 11:59PM. Wow.

"Well we better head home. It's way past my baby's bedtime." I said whiling standing up and gathering the presents and stuck them all in two of those giant Santa sacks from the Dollar Store and Derek stuck them in the back of our Volvo. And then we went back into the house were Maggie, Abii, and Alec were giving out hugs to our family.

"Come on guys. Say goodbye to everyone." I told them before I went over to hug everyone myself.

"Thanks for coming guys. It really means alot to Kit to know that his family cares. He really loves you guys," She said with a smile,"and so do I." Aimee said before releasing me from her embrace and kissing my cheek.

"We always love coming over. And the kids really love it too." I told her with a smile.

"You guys are always welcome. Well we better head off, thanks again. Love you guys, bye." We all said goodbye, smiled, packed ourselves in our car, and were on our way._ I think this has been the most perfect Christmas yet. _I thought to myself with a smile.

**A/N: Okay guys, it's taken me a while but I got my Holiday Special done! It may not be the best, but I've always wanted to write one! :) I'm more of a movie making kind of person not a writer but maybe I get the hang of it one day. loll. Please review so I know what you think! Thanks guys! *Hugss* :))**


End file.
